


we tried the world

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Series: Ficlet Fireworks - 8000 before 2021 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #ficletfireworks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: Have your characters play truth or dare. —via nanowrimo.org
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ficlet Fireworks - 8000 before 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	we tried the world

When the bottle is empty Jaime sets it to the floor between them and spins it. Brienne’s eyes unfocus a little watching it move. The damn Lannisters always drink wine that gets straight to Brienne’s head. The bottle stops, pointing at Brienne.

“Truth or dare, Tarth?” Both are dangerous when Jaime Lannister is involved. She chooses truth. “Why are you upset with me?”

_ Because you made me come with you to Vale to a useless meeting. Because you flirted with that pretty assistant but then ignored her later. Because you messed up our hotel bookings. Because you got us stuck in this ski lodge but then cooked a lovely dinner. Because your green eyes shine in the firelight when you laugh. _

Brienne shakes her head. “I changed my mind,” she whispers. “Dare.”

He whispers the dare to her ear.

His lips are soft and taste like wine. 

The bottle spins again. "Dare," he laughs carelessly. And then... "That's not a dare at all, Brienne." He does it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be lovely to get 8000 fics posted before we leave 2020 behind. Gonna do my part with the help of dares!  
> (titles are from [Fic Title Generator that uses Hozier lyrics](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501), lol)


End file.
